Dorugo
Dorugo is an elephant-like alien monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dorugo is....weird. Very weird. Little is known about his personality, but he seems to appear almost at random all the time and doesn't seem to have much of a personality other than being a mere destructive beast, however even other kaiju appear to be wary to him, appearing to find him very trippy even by their standards. History Debut: Armored Mecha Gunbot Dorugo first appeared when he attacked the city of Algona, Iowa and was the third monster to appear there; he attacked both Onidevil and Gogola. Dorugo continued to fight them off, getting closer to the town of Algona. Dorugo proceeded to fight off the other three kaiju some more, (even killing Ape in the process) however Gunbot arrived to combat them all. Following the pummeling of Onidevil and Frogos, Dorugo and Gogola then regrouped and fired flames and poisonous gas and followed up by an energy beam against Gunbot, causing Gunbot to tumble over. FrankGoji arrived not long after, then firing down his Atomic Breath against Dorugo and Gogola, blasting them aways from Gunbot before they could even prepare to beat down on the mecha. Dorugo then set sights on FrankGoji, but let Onidevil fight him off first. Afterwards, Dorugo then rushed up and bashing his arms down against FrankGoji and wrapping his trunk around his neck. FrankGoji then punched down repeatedly against Dorugo's chest, forcing Dorugo to let him go. Dorugo then slammed his trunk against FrankGoji, to which FrankGoji then grabbed Dorugo by the trunk and then tossed him aside, then punching down at his chest. Onidevil then appeared and tackled FrankGoji behind his back, causing FrankGoji to struggle. FrankGoji though then managed to grab Onidevil by the arms and then flipped Onidevil over. FrankGoji then slammed his tail against Onidevil repeatedly over and over. Dorugo then rushed back in and fired poison gas at FrankGoji---FrankGoji then gathered atomic energy and then fired his atomic breath down against the two, defeating both Onidevil and Dorugo. Dorugo then retreated and left. Abilities * Gas Sack & Energy Sack: Dorugo has two sacks inside of him that allows him to either fire poisonous gas or his deadly energy beams. * Dorugo Gas Nose: Dorugo has a long and durable trunk that he can use to grab onto things, choke and punch against his foes with. However he is also capable of: ** Poisonous Gas: Dorugo can fire out poisonous gas from his trunk at his foes. ** Energy Beam: Dorugon can fire out a deadly energy beam against his opponents. It is at missile strength. * Radar Horn: Dorugo has radar horns that allow him to hear distant sounds or noises from far away. He can use this to sense whenever a new opponent is coming miles away. Trivia * Ladies and gentlemen, behold one of THE most obscure kaiju ever. * Dorugo comes from the equally obscure book “Shin Sekai No Kaiju” (“New World of Monsters”). * Gallibon the Destroyed had been wanting to introduce Dorugo since 2016 but never got the chance much---until now. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)